


飞跃国境线

by Matree



Category: Vincent:Phantom of the G4
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matree/pseuds/Matree
Summary: “你有没有听说过国境线？”
Relationships: vanora/Zalmona(Vincent)
Kudos: 1





	飞跃国境线

**Author's Note:**

> *佐薇，佐是佐莫娜的佐，薇是薇诺拉的薇  
> *非原作设定！非原作设定！非原作设定！  
> *我流  
> *其中某些情节可能存在不正三观，并不代表我本人观点  
> *致敬电影《末路狂花》，所有人都应该去看

在G4地区承接暗杀生意的圈子里，人人都知道佐莫娜，她不但是G4地区黑色产业刚刚兴起时就存在的元老级人物，也是极少数拒绝合作始终单人行动的杀手之一。一般杀手与委托人之间都是平等的雇佣关系，但她的委托人都要按她的规矩来，一周一个，排队等候，周末和节假日拒不工作，看不惯的同行都说她就差给顾客发号码牌了。口舌纷杂归纷杂，但佐莫娜的生意从来没有差过：她不结伙，手脚利落，会在他们面前把收据和手机卡销毁，委托人们没有后顾之忧，自然愿意光顾。

这次来找佐莫娜的是个上了年纪的豪绅，穿着发出腐朽味道的褐色西装，面庞清癯而发白，整个身子靠在身旁的手杖上。左右两个随从一人打开一个码好现钞的手提箱，站在中间的他缓缓半跪下来，捧着佐莫娜带着白手套的右手，悲诉他的女儿被司掌该片区域的警察厅长强暴后杀死，法官和警察都在权威下装聋作哑，他无从伸张正义，只能寄希望于黑色地带。他说着说着就发出喑哑的泣声，在随从的搀扶下才勉强站起来。

“请您，请您一定要……”他用尽气力一样地哭求道。

“是啊，是啊！先生，请您放心，您已经付了足够的金钱，您的正义就要到了！”佐莫娜听完后，一面假装抬手去擦眼角的眼泪，好像切实体会到了他的那份痛苦，一面动情地说着，她的话又让豪绅再次放声大哭。她把“正义”这个词咬的非常重，仿佛它是一个真实存在的物件，而她已经把它卖了出去。

豪绅在临走的时候，还在流着泪亲吻着她的手背，如同虔诚的教徒，对他的虔诚佐莫娜只是报以一笑，露出尖尖的牙。在这之前，已经有数百个像他这样的人，或痛不欲生，或怒火中烧，或被恨意搅得快要发狂，都把佐莫娜看成是唯一的希望，即使他们早就已经在晚间电视上看见过她的通缉令。

而佐莫娜并不在乎他们到底把自己看成什么，对她来说，在他们心中扮演提希丰和扮演阴沟老鼠获得的是一样的报酬。待豪绅走后，她悠闲地吹起口哨着手准备。她用豪绅支付的定金买到了地方警察厅的布局图和值班表，得知警察厅长的办公室设置了指纹锁，并且没有窗；接着又给手枪换了个好一点的消音器，从保存的众多车牌里挑出一个给她的凯迪拉克换上。当天夜里她把手枪枕在枕头底下睡觉，这是她的小习惯，从她第一次杀人起她就相信这样能让事情万无一失。

次日上午10：00，佐莫娜通过通风口潜入警局的卫生间，在那里击晕了一名清洁工换上他的衣服，并割下了一根手指作为通行证，一路推着保洁车畅通无阻地来到警察厅长的办公室。这时是厅长指定的清扫时间，从之前那个清洁工把玻璃水从保洁车里拿走也能看出他就是负责清理厅长办公室的人。

她来到办公室门前，熟稔地将手缩进袖口拿出那一截断指放在指纹锁上，锁上的智能开关转了转，高档的木质门徐徐打开。直到目前为止一切顺利，佐莫娜在鸭舌帽下的眼睛闪了闪，目光落在藏着手枪的毛巾篓上面。门前狭窄的玄关限制住了视野，她推着吱吱作响的清洁车慢慢前进，屋内的陈设一件件映入眼帘：铺得平整的羊毛地毯，整齐摆放着茶具的茶几，宽大的办公桌……

还有在坐在办公桌后面，被一枪射中眉心的警察厅长。

几乎是同时，一把枪抵中了佐莫娜的太阳穴。

“别动。”那是一个女人的声音。在这一刻，佐莫娜意识到戏剧性的事情发生了，有人先她一步杀死了她的目标。她咧开嘴，乖乖地把双手背到后脑勺上，眼睛却偷偷地循着抵住她的格洛克手枪的枪管往那边看，用枪指着她的是一个留着黑色齐耳短发的女警，有着白皙的皮肤，眼神冰冷，像一只充满警惕的雌豹，但佐莫娜能够听到她有些急促的呼吸。

“你不是我们的人。”女警紧了紧手里的枪。

“是啊，但你是。”佐莫娜从容不迫地回答，语调轻快，“他是你杀的吗？”

女警没有说话，佐莫娜瞥见她抿了抿嘴唇，微表情中紧张的代名词。封闭的房间里阒静无声，只有时钟在滴答作响，她们两人都雕像似的一动不动。不知过了多久，佐莫娜率先打破了沉默：“哎，我说呀，警察小姐，何必呢？我们的目标是一致的，不过，我没想到有人比我的手快——”

“我们不是一路人！通缉犯佐莫娜！”她还没说话，就被女警提高声调的声音打断。

“嘘嘘嘘，你声音有点太大了。”佐莫娜若无其事地将一只手从后脑勺拿到嘴边做了个噤声的手势，丝毫不忌惮额边那个只要一动就有可能爆掉她的脑瓜的铁家伙，女警一惊，几乎就要开枪。

“警察小姐，要我说，你何不跟我一起走呢？这样，你既不用坐牢，我也可以领到我该领的薪水，我们双赢。亲爱的，你不想活吗？”

“我会杀了你，然后去自首。”回答她的是女警有些颤抖的声音。

佐莫娜眨眨眼睛，明白这是一场博弈，而她的对手对她抛掷出手的第一个筹码不为所动。此时流逝的每秒都是炸药燃短的引信，这样下去她会使自己置于危险境地，于是佐莫娜开始扔出自己的第二个筹码，一个极其危险、一失足将全盘皆输的筹码。她赌，赌女警并非蓄意谋杀，赌她的心理素质不足以把自己杀死。

“小姐，听我说。这个人是混账、恶棍，他做的事情够下地狱一百回。如果你在这里杀了我去自首，那他就又毫不费吹灰之力地赚了两个人给他陪葬。别为一个人渣而死，不然被他害死的那些人也不会放过你。”

佐莫娜说完，感受到抵住自己的那只枪正在不住地抖动着，女警闭上眼，发出一声崩溃的哀鸣，一直以来极力维持的冰冷和锐利正肉眼可见地土崩瓦解。佐莫娜轻轻舒了一口气，知道自己赢了，便倏地伸出另一只手攥住了女警手腕，发狠向上一掰让手枪从那双沁满汗液的手中掉出来。

“甜心，你总是不说话，我当你默认了。”佐莫娜先她一步扫起地上的枪放进毛巾篓里，拿起保洁车上的扫帚将瘫在转椅上的尸体捅到办公桌下，连着桌上沾了血的文件一起，她摘下口罩，向黑发女警眨眨眼，“现在，你需要假装忘掉这一切，若无其事地走出警局，到附近公园的停车场等我，车号MES1622，我会去那里找你。”

“听着，我——”

“啊啊。”佐莫娜走近她用手堵住她要说些什么抑扬顿挫的话的薄唇，“小姐，现在不是说这些东西的时候。”

上午10：25，当佐莫娜换上自己原先的粉色风衣来到停车场时，她看到脱掉了警服一身黑衣的黑发女警，正在她的车旁等着她。女警很谨慎，甚至还拿出了一个记事簿佯装写写画画，她剪得十分整齐的短发顺着她的脸垂到两侧。佐莫娜掏出车钥匙，她的银色凯迪拉克滴滴响了两下，等着她的那个人也迅速向她这边看来。佐莫娜不得不承认，她非常喜欢这个女警对一切都充满戒备的眼神，对她这样的猎人来说是上好的猎物。

�女警睨了她一眼，便立刻错开了目光快速地绕开她打开后车门，佐莫娜出声叫了她一声“警察小姐”，她的手便像触电一样从车门上弹开。佐莫娜勾了勾嘴角，向她作了一个请的姿势：“坐前面吧。”

佐莫娜一踩油门，向十公里外的郊区驶去。路上女警一直胳膊交叉抱着胸，别过脸去不看她，佐莫娜向那边探头，面带微笑，饶有兴味地问她：“我有幸知道警察小姐的名字吗？”

副驾驶上一阵沉默，随后抛来几个硬邦邦的音节：“薇诺拉。”

“哇哦，薇诺拉。”佐莫娜故意用夸张的语气重复了一遍，再次露出微笑，“真不错。”

薇诺拉剜了她一眼，佐莫娜看着她的表情又咯咯笑出来。

“我要带你去和我的雇主交差了，在那之前，我可以问一下你是因为什么把她干掉的吗？我们统一一下口径。”

薇诺拉的脸上又闪烁出犹疑的神色，自佐莫娜看到她的时候起，这种犹疑就一直在她的眼睛中挥之不去，迫使着她在退无可退之际做出一个个决定。她张张嘴，直到确保自己能够发出清晰的声音后，向她身边的通缉犯交出了她的信赖。

“我的一个同事——也是朋友，前天悄无声息地消失了。我拿着证据去和他对质，可他不仅不承认，还说她死了就死了，掏出枪要杀我灭口，但……我的反应更快。”

佐莫娜做了一个“哇”的口型，她想到那位豪绅也是因为女儿被杀而雇佣她杀人，也许他们两个口中所说的是同一个人，一时间众多不可思议的巧合重叠在一起，仿佛命运的引线一样彼此缠绕。

“我杀他也是因为这个理由，这只能证明他该死，上帝为了确保他百分百今天死特地派了两个人去要他的命。”

这句话成功让薇诺拉第一次去仔细审视坐在身边的佐莫娜，她的嘴唇蠕动着，似乎有话要说。

郊外的天空明澄碧，平房遮不住接近正午高悬的太阳，天地一片金灿灿，绿叶在阳光中闪闪发亮，就像成千上万只盈满笑意的眼睛。佐莫娜看起来心情大好，把收音机里的音乐声音调大跟着哼唱，音乐声音很大，整个车体都被音响震得跳起来；她从后视镜上面的盒子里拿出墨镜戴上，扭头朝薇诺拉笑。

“我带你去见你朋友的父亲。”

那位豪绅接到她的联络之后，立刻就赶了过来。他刚一被人扶下车，就拄着拐杖跌跌撞撞地向佐莫娜的据点快步走去，他的随从提着两个箱子，在后面忙不迭地跟着求他注意脚下小心摔倒。佐莫娜在电视机上调出今日的午间新闻，上面的头条紧急报道便是G4地区警察厅长被发现死在办公室中，那位上了年纪的男人看到后，像一具无骨的皮囊那样瘫倒在椅子上，脸上纵横的沟壑中流满泪水。他向天花板伸出手，如同有一股力量将他向上拔擢。

“谢谢您……谢谢您……我的女儿可以走了，她可以休息了……”

薇诺拉站在旁边一言不发，面色苍白，甚至比在办公室里举枪威胁不速之客时更为苍白。那个死得不声不响的姑娘，她的同事，豪绅的爱女，生前的音容笑貌在她的脑里如同电影底片一样循环播放。时刻热情地准备奉献的好人死了，连她的死讯也要给抹除殆尽；而视人命如草芥的恶人死了，却被万众所知，并轰轰烈烈地宣称要为他的死伸张。豪绅不是不知道他自己在雇凶杀人，但别无他法，法律无法给他正义，他只能涉险自己去寻找。

薇诺拉转过头去，看到佐莫娜无论做何事都在微微笑着的脸，好像她天生笑不僵、笑不厌。也许这种感觉荒诞不经，但她确实从这位臭名昭著的在逃犯身上得到了一丝安慰。佐莫娜似乎生来有一种魔力，一种能够让罪行全部合理化的魔力，能够使无数原本惶惶不安的人对他们所做的一切释怀，她也是其中之一。

“先生，您的正义到了。”佐莫娜一面这么说着，一面拿出他们曾经用来通讯过的所有电话卡和豪绅给过她的情报资料，准备扔到碎纸机里。就在这时豪绅出声制止了她，他请求佐莫娜为自己破一次例，将这些都留给他，他想留住女儿尽可能多的东西。

佐莫娜沉吟片刻，那双沉浮着荧粉冰碴的灰蓝色瞳仁转了转，最后她将电话卡拿走，纸和资料推到豪绅面前。突然薇诺拉想到了什么，她摸了摸口袋，拿出一直保存在她身上的死者的工作证。

“我是她的同事，很遗憾我们以这样的方式见面。”薇诺拉听见自己这么说，末了她又补充道，“但我已经不是警察了。”

她避开豪绅的目光注视着地板，想象着这位悲痛的父亲会对她说些什么。是会质问她为何有女儿的工作证？是会痛哭流涕地说一切已经回不去了？是会如获至宝地询问她是否还有女儿的其他遗物？

然而那位豪绅只是伸出手，用他干瘪而枯瘦的手指托起她年轻白皙的手，轻轻地碰了碰额头，那一个动作仿佛持续了一个世纪之久，薇诺拉在这同时听见一声沉重的叹息。

“谢谢你，孩子，谢谢你。愿神保佑你。”

“‘我是她的同事，很遗憾我们以这样的方式见面，但我已经不是警察了。’哈哈！薇诺拉，这是不是你侧面对我提交的入职申请？”佐莫娜右胳膊搭在摇下的车窗上，用左手手腕按着方向盘，她们的车飞驰在公路上，像银色的闪电。猎猎的风声从车窗灌进来，佐莫娜放肆的笑声淹没在风里。

薇诺拉正在把掰断的她的电话卡往车窗外扔，小金属片在黄昏时分就像闪着辉光的鳞片一样吹散在晚霞中。她听到这话，把视线从身旁飞过的一盏盏汽车的头灯上移开，皱着眉头严肃地反驳她：“佐莫娜，我不会做那些犯罪的事。”

“什么？你大声一点，比风声再大一点！”

“我不会做那些犯罪的事！”

“不行，我还是听不到！再次请问，你要说什么？”

薇诺拉知道她在明知故问，她解开安全带，越过两人之间的空隙去抓佐莫娜的领带，把佐莫娜拉近她的脸，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，佐莫娜那双颜色奇谲的眼睛在她眼前无限放大，粉色，灰色，她的世界顿时只剩下着两种色彩。舞在狭小空间中的风呜呜号叫着扬起她们的头发，黑和白两种颜色交织缠绕在一起。

“我不会！陪你！做那些犯罪的事！”

“抱歉，我听不到！”佐莫娜放声大笑，风声似乎听懂了她的话中意一般比刚才还要更加猛烈聒噪，她和电影中真正的女魔头一样，一笑会露出一排鲨鱼似的发尖的牙。彼时的薇诺拉还不明白佐莫娜话中的真正含义，也不明白她通常都用这句话代表一个请求，“别让它发生”。

晚上11：00她们来到G2和G4边陲的一幢破旧的公寓楼里落宿，佐莫娜说她习惯干完一票就换一个住址，只让她的委托人和她自己知道。（“不过现在多了一个人，你说是吗。”她揶揄着向薇诺拉眨眨眼。）虽然公寓看起来摇摇欲坠，但信号和热水都还正常，佐莫娜去浴室的时候，薇诺拉就打开电视，晚间新闻仍然在报道上午的厅长遇刺案，不一会荧屏上女主持的脸换成了她和佐莫娜的照片，指控她的是昔日的上司，而佐莫娜则是那个被切掉手指的清洁工供出来的。

“目前，两个犯罪嫌疑人仍在潜逃中，我台将会高度关注此案件，持续跟踪报道。佐莫娜曾是以往多起凶杀案的在逃凶手，为尽快将她缉拿归案……”

薇诺拉觉得没有再听下去的必要，就关掉了电视机，女主持的声音戛然消失在夜晚的房间里。按照电视台的报道来判断，他们还并没有想到两名在逃犯会沆瀣一气亡命天涯，这多亏了佐莫娜出了名的不结伙，也许也有一点点她自己独来独往作风的功劳。在世人眼里她们都是两只孤兽，就在昨天，孤兽们还泾渭分明地各自站在黑白两个阵营中，可短短一天的时间内她就把她的命运交到了佐莫娜的手上。

这是一段太诡妙的旅程，她从没想到自己的灵魂可以这么轻这么轻，轻到她可以亲手捧起它放到女魔头的手上让她照看。但薇诺拉想，这并不是个单方舍弃的亏本买卖。她很清楚在那场博弈中，佐莫娜也把自己的所有物赌给了她，比如无牵无挂的生活，比如拿命来换的自由的人生。

在原先的生活中，佐莫娜只是作为邪恶和暴力的代言人在她手中翻阅的报纸里一闪而过，但今天，当那个泪流满面的老人将她的手背感激地贴在自己的额头上的时候，她看待佐莫娜的眼光开始慢慢改变。佐莫娜在她的心中仍然是个恶人，但有些人只能由恶人来救赎。

“薇诺拉。”身后佐莫娜的声音打断了她的思绪，她回过头，看到佐莫娜穿着白天的那一身粉红风衣——看来她洗完澡后也不换，右手的指尖夹着一根香烟，橙红色的火星随着她手指的动作簌簌落下，骤然消失在朦胧的黑夜里。她扬扬手中银色的物什，黑暗中看不清它的轮廓，佐莫娜不轻不重地一扔，薇诺拉一抬手刚好接到。她摊开手，是一把凯迪拉克的车钥匙。

“下一单生意，我想要一个司机，一个我做掉目标之后能一踩油门带我跑的人，除了这个别的我不用你干，就当是我雇你。”

我以为像你这样的人会更谨慎，至少不会给一个认识了一天还曾经拿枪指着你的人车钥匙。薇诺拉本来想要这么说，她还想追问下一单任务是什么，她要去哪里，谁是被她杀掉的倒霉鬼，她酝酿了许多的话，可到嘴边时脱口而出的却是：“我没想到你还抽烟。”

佐莫娜挑起一边眉毛，显然没有想到薇诺拉会问这个，她坏笑着特意把手在眼前晃了很多下，叫黑发小姐能清楚看到橙红色的火星拖出短暂的光尾。

“为什么不能抽？薇诺拉，我比你活得更舒服的原因之一就是，我从来没有‘没想到’的事情。如果我愿意，我今天可以当男人，明天可以当女人。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“不不，我没在开玩笑。我做事的唯一标准就是我自己认为对不对，从来没有因为什么‘不能做’而不去做的，因此我活到现在都没有遗憾，什么时候让我死我都很满足。薇诺拉，我能看出来，你是个正直的人，但你的正直被束住了手脚，这会让你不但活得憋屈，还成为他人实现目的的垫脚石。”

佐莫娜说完那支烟也抽完了，她朝薇诺拉抛了个飞吻，恰如其时地中断了这个可能会激化的讨论，向她道过晚安之后转身回去房间。那番渗透着她的价值观的话还砸在薇诺拉的身上，让她怔在原地，她想，佐莫娜说的没有错，世间一定有像她那样活的人，这是一种忠于欲望的活法。但她又想，从此以后也真如此吗？如果佐莫娜出于自己的本愿带她浪迹天涯的话，那结了伴的孤狼真的仍能放纵自流吗？

她们偷得一段时间清闲，但不久之后就进入了工作状态。公寓里只有一张长沙发，她们常常各坐在一端：佐莫娜把整个身子都倚在靠背上，将手机夹在颈窝与耳朵之间，用纤维布护理手表的同时与她的下个委托人交接任务，那人多事，拒不与佐莫娜亲自见面，一切都只用电话联系；薇诺拉则坐得很端正，从来都不倚或躺，她把沙发宽大的扶手当成办公桌，有时候帮佐莫娜记从她嘴里刻意漏出来的门牌号或是地址，有时候帮她保养枪支。

有一天佐莫娜带着薇诺拉出去交接，按那个委托人所言，他把定金放在在公寓楼下的垃圾箱里。她们两个把垃圾翻开一层也不见手提箱，最后薇诺拉眼尖，发现一个与垃圾格格不入的崭新信封，拆开里面是两张写着十万的支票。

佐莫娜看到那个信封脸色很差，她当即给对方打去电话：“我说过我不收现金以外的定金，你如果非要拿这个的话，还请另寻高见。”

电话那面一片沉寂，几秒后，那人又重新开口，道歉说自己第一次雇她杀人，不太清楚她的规矩，现金会马上给她送过去，这次放在公寓后面的老车库里。佐莫娜一声冷笑：“我第一次看到杀个小毒贩都要婆婆妈妈的人。”

那头干笑了两声掩饰尴尬，讪讪地说，您说的是，那接下来就看您的了。

佐莫娜挂断电话后嫌恶地把手机往沙发上一扔，但迎上薇诺拉的目光时又乖乖地，像被严苛的老师抓个正着的调皮学生那样摆出无奈的表情耸耸肩膀：“没办法，这家伙太败坏我的好心情了。我要是心情不好，有可能就会死的。”

薇诺拉没再说她什么，仅仅只是站起身来问：“什么时候出发？”

佐莫娜听到她的小姐这么说，一扫原先的烦闷，眼里又亮起光。

“今晚。”

目标进行毒品交易的老窝是个酒吧，坐落于G4东区，她们要再次驾车横穿G4街区，到达的时候还必须保证不能错过毒贩停留在酒吧的时段，时间紧得要命。佐莫娜的气还没消，在老车库一等到一个提着手提箱戴墨镜的人就一脚飞踹过去，拿着箱子甩进后备箱就坐到副驾驶上，她朝握着方向盘的驾驶员薇诺拉扬起下巴轻佻地打了个响舌，薇诺拉冷淡地撇过头去发动车子离开。

她们奔驶在公路上的时候，天空可见地颜色越来越深重，夜悄悄地降临。薇诺拉仰起头，她们所行的正前方的高远的星空中悠然飘着一条朦胧的白银色的丝带，那是银河，薇诺拉想。虽然路灯扎眼的人造黄光企图让它的光彩黯淡下去，但银河就是银河，依旧如此美不胜收。

薇诺拉偏过头去看佐莫娜，白发杀手正在闭目养神，怀里揣着自己的枪，无数的光芒无数的影子次第滑过她的脸上，银色的睫毛像是落了雪一样明亮。只在那一瞬间，薇诺拉想要抬起手来去碰她冰凉的脸颊和睫上的雪花，但也仅仅是一瞬，下一秒佐莫娜就忽然睁开眼，将她的观察抓了个现行。

“有什么问题吗？”她笑道。

“没有。还有十五分钟到。”

“我知道了。”佐莫娜抬抬身子把压在腿下的风衣下摆抽出来，在兜里摸索出一只粉红色镶着爱心的手表扔到薇诺拉正在踩离合的腿上，“这个送你。”

薇诺拉低头扫了一眼，那手表和佐莫娜的衣服一样都粉得发艳，她把表带折起来放到左胸口袋里。“你的？”

“怎么可能是我的，我不用这种娘娘腔的手表。捡的，为了让你看时间的，我其他的表都是名表，舍不得送你。”

“……谢谢。”

“不客气，薇诺拉。”

佐莫娜好像很喜欢叫她的名字，至少比她叫佐莫娜的次数要多更多，用各种各样的语气叫，愉快的、戏谑的、从容的，薇诺拉很快就发现了这点。换在其他时候薇诺拉会选择充耳不闻，但此时在仅有两个人的无声的车内，在仿佛要从空中掉落的银河下，在佐莫娜即将只身潜入毒窟的十五分钟前，从佐莫娜的口中听到她的名字时，她握在方向盘上的手指却无意识地一动，银河点点的耀光乘虚涌入她不设防的眼底。

然而佐莫娜总能捕捉到她微小的动作，她会心地一笑，用手指着车玻璃前面正在堵车的道路，漫不经心地挑起另一个话题。

“薇诺拉，我发现这里离国境线很近。”

“国境线？”

“对，没错，国境线。所有道上的杀手都知道，在地图没有画出来的G4地区的最东端，有一条长长的国境线，那里是除了这四个地区以外的新的国度，完全跳脱现在我们所知的地区之外。等我有一天不想干了，就驾着车横穿国境线，摆脱这个鬼地方过完快乐的一生。薇诺拉，想不想去？”

“嗯哼。”

薇诺拉对她所说的国境线不以为意，只是把它当成是佐莫娜即兴捏造的一个谎言。从她上小学开始，就听学校的老师不厌其烦地在她耳边重复，四个地区组成一个国家，国家就是这个世界上唯一的文明，除此以外只有无垠的荒芜。导航显示接近目的地，薇诺拉甚至已经能从远处看到那家酒吧亮着LED灯的招牌，她把车驶到酒吧旁边的一条不见光的小巷里，掏出佐莫娜给她的手表，打开驾驶座头顶的照明灯，和佐莫娜对时间。

“9：02，差的那几秒不要紧。”佐莫娜把手腕上的表和薇诺拉给她的一靠，利落地确认完时间后就打开那一侧的车门，“注意看后视镜，注意听动静，如果三十分钟我还没出来的话就来找我。”

“一会见，薇诺拉。”

说罢佐莫娜调笑着拍拍薇诺拉瘦削的脸颊，亲昵得像要出差的男人爱抚他的妻子一样。

而她的“妻子”毫不留情面地将她的手从脸上挪开，用抛来的白眼代替道别的吻额。佐莫娜看到她的反应满意地笑出声来，这正是她想要的。

薇诺拉看到她粉色风衣的衣摆飒爽地随着身体的动作在凉爽的晚风中飘舞，蓝夜，粉衣，这两种颜色恰好也组成了她的瞳色。佐莫娜的身影潜入那间醉舞笙歌的酒吧如同一条白蛇游弋到猎物的巢穴，待到什么也看不清后，她将车里的照明灯关上，黑色的薇诺拉没入黑暗中。她右手的拇指和食指押住佐莫娜给她的车钥匙，视线紧紧地锁定在后视镜上，做好了要在佐莫娜大功告成跳上车子的一瞬间发动它的准备。

她原本是如此打算的，但下一刻，红蓝爆闪灯交替闪烁的光芒透过车后窗刺到她的背上，曾为警察的直觉立刻被激发出来，她伸出手谨慎地调整车的后视灯，同时去摸腰间的手枪。四辆警车陆续停在酒吧门口，从上面下来五六个警察，手里都拿着枪。没向她走过来，而是直接动作快速地进了酒吧。

薇诺拉滞住了呼吸，浑身的血液像结了冰一样寒冷砭骨，巨大的不安从脊骨爬遍她的全身。去他的三十分钟吧，她想，佐莫娜连自己即将没命都不知道。但当她临下车时向车里回望一眼的时候，蓦然却发现佐莫娜原本坐着的副驾驶上躺着一枚手榴弹。

原来佐莫娜早就预感到危机的发生，从那张违约的支票，从不愿露出真颜的委托人，从独自来送手提箱的小喽啰那里，她就已经嗅到了危险的气息，但她选择将最后的赌注下在薇诺拉的身上，把她的命和薇诺拉一起分享，就像她们初遇时的那样。

这是一场有预谋的捕杀，狡猾的狐狸们意欲引蛇入室后群起攻之，正门在薇诺拉冲过去之前就已经被锁住，硕大的金属酒柜抵在门前，她对着玻璃门狠狠地踹了两脚也无济于事，只好向侧边绕过去，暗暗祈求自己在驶来小巷时看到的反光来自于消防梯。

事实如她所愿，薇诺拉舒了一口气，把攥在手中的手榴弹别在腰袢上，敏捷地攀上梯子，一步跳过两个梯阶。窗户锁着，正对着储物间敞开的门，门外可以看到通向一楼的楼梯，有个持枪的平头男人守在那里，但只低着头看楼梯下面，薇诺拉的左手固定住梯子和窗框，右手掏出她的佩枪瞄准那个看守，当她做好准备后，便用枪管敲动玻璃，发出喀的一声响。那平头男人下意识抬头，震惊的双目刚刚突起，薇诺拉就一枪打透了他的额骨。

薇诺拉又向窗户的插销开了一枪，翻身跃进储物间。

她抓住楼下的警察和毒匪还没上来的空当伏身迅速前进到门框旁的墙后，侧着身子仔细地去听来自楼下的脚步声，三个人。她在身旁的桌子上摸到一把子弹，但不是她的口径的，又找到一把小刀，她卸掉刀鞘握在左手。脚步声越来越近，薇诺拉把枪举在身侧，竭力控制住自己因肾上腺素而紊乱的呼吸。

刚一有鞋尖跨过外面的灯光想要迈进房间，她就立刻转过身去给了他的头一枪。脚步声立刻顺着枪响找了过来，她接住倒下的那个人尸体，在剩余两个人冲过来的时候踹出门口，她则躲在那个男人身后。尸体巨大的人影混淆了走廊两端的人的视线，趁他们向错误的头开枪的时候，薇诺拉迅速冲出来，左手将小刀掷向在左边敌人的腹部，右手一转身打穿了另一个人的喉管。

右边穿夹克男人的喉咙里涌出汩汩鲜血，大睁着眼睛当场一命呜呼，而左边的警服男人却仍一息尚存，薇诺拉一脚踹开他想要伸手去够的枪，用一发子弹叫他的脑袋开了花，血溅到她的脸上，横七竖八瘫倒的尸体倒映在她眼里。

薇诺拉双手把枪端到胸前，一步一步向楼梯走去。楼梯空间逼仄，没有任何的掩体，她小心翼翼地左右观望着一步步走下来，只见地上倒着许多死人，有毒匪，也有警察，看样子他们合起伙要夹击佐莫娜，她本以为警戒解除，正打算前往舞厅找人的时候，楼梯后突然伸出一对结实的臂膀从身后猛地擒住她的胳膊，她拼命挣扎，用脚去踢身后人的膝盖，但敌不过悬殊的力量差距，手里的手枪被用力地掰下来掉在地上，取而代之的是另一把抵在她头上的手枪，有人在她耳边咬着后槽牙恶狠狠地说：

“你他妈的是佐莫娜的同伙，对吧？好，听着，那娘们呢，现在拿着我大哥当人质，我们把她堵在吧台那儿，你要敢多说一句话，多挪动一公分，我就先杀了你，再叫人杀了她。懂吗？懂吗！！”

薇诺拉被他捂着嘴，只能点头作为回应，汗水浸湿了她的脸颊，顺着结成细绺的头发向下淌。大块头架着她一步步挪到吧台，吧台到处都是打碎的玻璃和子弹壳，酒和冰水流了一地，空气里都是让人发昏的酒精味道，一个小胡子男子涕水横流仰面躺在吧台上，佐莫娜的枪塞在他的嘴巴里。

“他妈的，佐莫娜！看看这是谁？”

大块头一进门就迫不及待地大叫道，薇诺拉被他推得一个踉跄。佐莫娜与她对视，薇诺拉看到佐莫娜的发丝凌乱，嘴角流着血，她的风衣腰部鲜红一片，但表情却比以往薇诺拉见到的都要更镇静。

佐莫娜向那个大块头瞟去一眼，不动声色地说：“薇诺拉，我叫你三十分钟后再来。”

薇诺拉听到这话之后，摇着头躬下身去，喉咙深处发出细微的抽噎，低垂着头，一副追悔莫及的样子，似乎已经被逼入了绝路。

但这是装出来的，早在进门的那一刻，薇诺拉就在小心翼翼地将一块立住的碎瓶底用脚尖向前踢，一边向佐莫娜打手势，佐莫娜立刻心领神会地与她演了一出戏，她把桌子上的子弹头往那个男人鼻孔里塞，冷冷地说：“你别把她当个人质，她就是个司机，对我构不成威胁，毙了就毙了。我要走了，再见。”

说着她就顶着着那个塞了一鼻孔弹头的男人嘴作势要离开吧台。信以为真自己希望落空的大块头涨红了脸，浑身抖得像筛子一样：“妈的……疯了你……！没情没义的——”

他没来得及说完，薇诺拉的后脚跟就把碎玻璃扎进了他的脚背（老天，他将会用一辈子来后悔自己那天穿了凉鞋）。他发出撕心裂肺的哀嚎，一直指着薇诺拉脑袋上的枪偏离了原来的位置，佐莫娜就是在这时，将原本插在小胡子嘴里的枪抽出来开了一枪，虽然大块头反应过来，但子弹仍然打中了他的肩部，薇诺拉抓住这个时机，发动全身的力量抬肘猛击他的下巴，大块头呜咽一声倒在地上，薇诺拉顺势骑到他的胸前，也不顾疼痛抓起地上的玻璃碴扎向他的脸。

但也因为这个空档，小胡子一个打挺跳起来就要朝佐莫娜的脸上招呼一拳，但佐莫娜立刻转过身把枪比在他头上，小胡子旋即又吓软了腿，哭求佐莫娜放他一马。她冷笑一声：“我见过你，你是厅长的儿子，留了你我不会有好日子过。”

佐莫娜按动扳机，但上帝却在这时和她开了一个致命的玩笑，她的枪只发出一声脆响，并没有子弹，在之前的战斗中已经耗光了。薇诺拉此时也听到了那空膛声，她眼见着小胡子就要去摸他腰间的枪，和她缠斗的那个大块头还撑着一口气，但她不得不站起身，用尽全身的气力大喊：

“跑！佐莫娜，去二楼！”

之后的几秒钟每一秒都像放映电影那样缓慢，小胡子笨拙地掏出他的枪拉开保险栓，佐莫娜撑着身子跃过吧台，薇诺拉站起身向门口冲去，小胡子开枪，佐莫娜和薇诺拉低下头，小胡子开第二枪，薇诺拉把佐莫娜护在身后，子弹击中薇诺拉的左胸，佐莫娜拖着薇诺拉拐进吧台后的安全通道，拽下她腰上的手榴弹拔销掷向门外。

一切又重新回到原速运转，一声爆响后酒吧的墙壁炸开落下水泥块和石灰，已经听不见人的声音。佐莫娜咳嗽着，拉起薇诺拉的一只胳膊拼了命地往上爬，失血让她的体力就要消耗殆尽，就在她做好最坏的打算——和薇诺拉一起死的时候，一直被拖拽着的薇诺拉突然摇摇晃晃地站了起来，接住摇摇欲坠的佐莫娜搀扶着来到二楼。她从左胸口袋里拿出那个拦住子弹的粉色手表，佐莫娜看到它，又忍不住哈哈大笑，甚至忘记了腰上锐利的疼痛。

她们从二楼爬出去，跳到小巷的围墙上，落地前薇诺拉把佐莫娜打横抱起来，以免她腰部受伤无法缓冲。佐莫娜一上车就又开始疯笑，好像在搏斗中她的脑子也被打坏了似的。

“薇诺拉，哈哈哈！你是我的幸运星吗？只要遇到你我就会大难不死？我从没想过娘娘腔手表还能救你一命！”

“别说这些，佐莫娜，”薇诺拉气喘吁吁地在黑暗中摸索车钥匙，在刚才的潜入和冲突中她已经预支掉了一年份的肾上腺素，现在只感到疲惫和脱力，“接下来去哪？”

“国境线，去国境线，不用再等什么良辰吉日了，现在就离开这个是非之地。”佐莫娜说着从手套箱里取出一把军刀，简单地淋上些酒精，用它将自己腰上的弹头剜出来。她大口大口地吸着气，发出痛苦的呜咽。

“我不知道它在哪。”

“你不用知道，只要往东走就行了，在太阳升起的地方就可以找到它。”

有那种地方吗？薇诺拉转过头刚想去问，佐莫娜就扳住她的下巴吻上了她的唇。冰冷和咸腥的空气从薇诺拉的四周抽离开，只剩下温暖而柔和的触感落在她的唇间，那片漂浮着粉色冰碛的深海又一次向她压来，不分由说地将她吞噬淹没。

她感受到一种不亚于命悬一线的窒息感，灵魂都因此而战栗震颤。佐莫娜，佐莫娜。薇诺拉的脑海中只剩下这个名字，最终，她闭上了眼睛，咬上佐莫娜的唇瓣，恰如夏娃回应蛇的诱惑咬下第一口禁果。这是一个太过不合时宜的吻，她们甚至还没有脱离险境。但此时，一种悲哀的、必然的、同时横亘在她们两个人脑海中的死兆促使她们交换这个吻。

佐莫娜捧着她的脸，将额头抵住她的额头，她眼中孤独漂浮的冰正在缓缓融化，暗粉和灰蓝正逐渐溶解在一起，那是一个铁石心肠的人不应该有的目光，但它分明在佐莫娜的眸中逐渐扩散。

“你扑到我的身前被子弹射中的时候，”佐莫娜的声音听上去很激动，在因一种从未降临在她身上的情感而惊喜不已，“你知道吗，薇诺拉，我第一次感到害怕。如果我们两个有一个死在那，而我却还没来得及吻你的话，那将是我的人生不可弥补的遗憾，但现在这个遗憾没有了。”

杀手的话语炽热而真挚，银白色的头发轻柔地触着薇诺拉的脸颊，佐莫娜就像自己所说的那样，不给自己留下任何遗憾，在一切未晚的时候就把空无一物的自己送给她。世界可以是国境线以外的所有大陆，也可以是气息流转的两张脸庞之间的距离，一秒长于百年，拥抱无止无休。

但警笛声再次将她们拉回现实，急速旋转的爆闪灯又再次向她们身后靠近。薇诺拉按住佐莫娜的肩膀把她推回座位上，一脚踩下油门，凯迪拉克飞也似地奔向小巷深处的出口，重又驶上一片光明的道路上。

佐莫娜坐回副驾驶，给她的空枪装满子弹，这时一颗子弹砰地打碎了她身旁的车玻璃，戴着头盔的机车手从左右两侧包抄过来，佐莫娜将胳膊从破碎的车窗中伸出去，一枪打中左边机车手的手臂，机车手失去平衡，立刻被高速行驶的坐骑甩到了马路上。薇诺拉驾驶座的车玻璃也迅速爆开，一颗子弹射进她的肩膀，汽车偏离轨道晃了一个大圈，薇诺拉用另一只手掣住方向盘之余接住佐莫娜丢来的枪，向骑手的腿开了两枪，机车斜着栽了下去，和上面的骑手一起被卷进凯迪拉克的车轮下血肉飞扬。

刺耳的警报声不减反增，佐莫娜让薇诺拉按下车顶的天窗，自己从座位下拖出一把FMG-9折叠式冲锋枪，拆下上面的提把，把侧边的拉机柄一拉，冲锋枪就整个弹开，露出里面的枪托和握把。佐莫娜把冲锋枪卡在天窗上一阵盲射，确认扫掉一波持枪敌人后才把身子探出去继续扫射。

薇诺拉听到天窗上响起佐莫娜的嘶哑的笑声和震耳欲聋的枪声，用光的弹壳雨一样落到车内和车顶，爆鸣声和枪声此起彼伏不绝于耳。一条从末日和地狱中开出的路，薇诺拉的脑中闪过这样一个比喻。她抓紧方向盘，尚且布满伤口的手心溅出血花，接着向东疾驰而去。

然而已经没有再可以向东走的道路了，前面是急转向南的回城路，铁杆围挡将她们和国境线阻隔开来，看不清后面的目的地。薇诺拉正打算急刹车，却听见一声沉闷的枪响，佐莫娜的身体剧烈地抽搐了一下，跌回车中。

重新看到佐莫娜的那一刻，薇诺拉的心脏几乎就要停止跳动，她所看到的景象残酷到根本不再真实：暗红凝结的血痕从佐莫娜的发间延伸到下颌，她的胸口中了三枪，鲜血正不断从弹孔中涌出，把胸前染成一片鲜红。佐莫娜竭力转过头去，嘴唇没有一丝血色。

“别停下，薇诺拉，”佐莫娜的嘴角露出微笑，虚弱而熟悉的声音在薇诺拉的耳畔呢喃，“快跑，别让他们追上来。”

说完后佐莫娜就阖上了眼睛，微弱的呼吸渐渐消失在空气中。薇诺拉的双手颤抖得越来越厉害，像是台风中咔咔作响的窗户，她将车档挂到最高，几乎要将油门踩坏，开启最大的速度撞开高速公路上铁杆围挡，车头迅速挤压变形，整个车体在空中飞翔起来，然后重重地落到尘土飞扬的泥地上。

薇诺拉感到风沙正灌进她的眼睛里让她看不清东西，但当她抬手去摸的时候，竟发觉根本没有什么沙子，只有咸腥的泪水混着她手心的血液流淌下去，她的手腕和脸上到处都是血和水，汗液粘结着她的发丝和皮肤，她听到自己的喉咙里正发出失控的嘶号。

仍然有子弹从车的四面八方射进来，有的射中她，有的没有，但薇诺拉此时已经不再感到疼痛，甚至可以说，她已经五感尽失。不远处橙黄色的醒目告示牌上用黑色的字体写着“前方断崖，请勿前行”。在告示牌的背后，茫茫连绵着的沙丘若隐若现。没什么理想国和自由乡，国境线的真正面目是一道阻绝理想和现实的天堑。它从没欺骗过谁，是那些末路之徒给予了它太多的期待。

那一刻薇诺拉被泪水混浊的眼睛动了动，黑珍珠般的双眼重新恢复了清明。她牵过佐莫娜冰凉的右手，薄唇反复摩挲着她手上的生命线，带着即将迎来解脱的淡淡笑容。她看到沙漠后面破晓的曙光，一轮炽白的太阳正在冉冉升起，犹如天使的翅膀一般光芒万丈，于是义无反顾地驶向那条万丈深渊，欣然投入死亡的怀抱。

佐莫娜，我们这就要离开这里，前往无忧的国度，再没有什么可以伤害我们，再没有什么可以使我们痛苦。我们去那里来一场真正的约会，在起风的夜晚把车开得飞快，指给你看悬在我们头顶上美不胜收的银河，两人作伴廓然无累地活，生也快乐死也快乐。

汽车纵身一跃，像一只逐日飞翔的白鸟，带她们飞跃国境线，向永恒的自由飞跃而去。

END


End file.
